Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.1
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.1 is the 1st volume of the SOLO SERIES character song. It features Tetsuya Kuroko's voice actor, Kenshō Ono singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. Track list #Monologue: Because I like Basketball #''Future Line'' #Monologue: I will become stronger #''For you to be the light'' #''Future Line (Off Vocal)'' #''For you to be the light (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics and Translations Monologue 1 = "Because I like Basketball" Together with the 5 geniuses of Teikō Junior High School, the Generation of Miracles, we completed the three-peat. But I didn’t accept the principle of, only believing in yourself, and, winning is everything. I once started to hate basketball. But I like basketball. The feeling of the ball, the sound of the shoes sliding, the sound of the ball passing through the net after a shoot. And, the same time we spend together, believing in our important comrades and having the same dream. Because I like it, I did my best during the intense training, and when we won, I felt happy from the bottom of my heart. I like Basketball!Monologue Translation by otakulyrics.tumblr.com |-| Future Line = - Romaji = Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa Onaji kurai yumemigachi na nakama ga irunda Tsunaida pasu wa kirihiraite iku mirai e no rain Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de Hikaru ashiato wo kooto ippai egaite ikou Booru ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi Mae ni mae ni mezashite yuku me ni mieru kanjou Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru Saguri nagara erabi nagara kakushin ni kaete Uketoru pasu ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishi hyouji Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no Muchakucha na you de wakari yasui hodo no michishirube Yume no mama de owaraserareru wakenain da Kirikonde ike ippo zutsu demo ashi wo tomezu ni Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de Hikaru ashiato wo kooto ippai egaite ikou Mirai e no rain woRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English = A place without a decided destination is not set in stone If you are with me, I feel as if I can achieve anything, even reality But when you are with me you can definitely smile There is the same dream-like feeling when you have friends The connecting pass has opened up the line of the future Our path won’t be straight, it’ll be through trial and error The strong and powerful days of freedom are here A passion that’s forced out is not nonsense Let’s draw the sparkling footsteps that lead to many courts The feelings when the ball is bouncing to what's to come Face front and aim for what’s in front of you with an emotion that can be seen by the eye Start running from this line, it will now become your answer If you explore and if you choose, your choices will turn into confidence A received pass better than words because it's filled with warm gestures It’s not admiration, I just can’t stop in believing in us The signpost is easiest to understand when it's unreasonable There is no way I’ll let my dreams end as it is Attack and go, even if it's just one step each, don’t let your pace stop Our path won’t be straight, it’ll be through trial and error The strong and powerful days of freedom are here A passion that’s forced out is not nonsense Let’s draw the sparkling footsteps that lead to many courts To the line of the future }} |-| Monologue 2 = "I will become stronger" I am a shadow. But a shadow becomes deeper if the light is stronger, the brightness of the light stands out. In Seirin High School I can respect my great senpai, and I met my new light, Kagami-kun, who believes in me. I’m not the 6th Man, Kuroko Tetsuya, of Teikō Junio High School anymore. I am the first year, Kuroko Tetsuya, of Seirin High School. I want to become number one with everyone of the Seirin basketball club. For that reason, I need to become stronger. |-| For you to be the light = - Romaji = Sonzai no imi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatte ita kamo shirenai Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to yoberu Suki na koto dakara yokei kirai ni natta hi mo aru yo Kokoro ga zaratsuku wake wa itsudatte chanto kokoro ni aru Nani ga taisetsu nano ka sorezore chigau toshite mo Betsu ni semetari wa shinai ne jibun rashiku otagai ni Bokutachi wa hitori zutsu ga sei ippai tsuyoku narou Yori ooki na chikara wo awaseru asu ni naru tame Mabayui kurai no supiido de iki wo nomu you na purei de Motto watashiaerun da koko de koko de kanarazu Yakuwari wa hitotsu janai fukamete takamete motto Sore wa itsu yori mo boku rashii sonna tegotae ga atte Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to yoberu - English = What is the meaning of existence? When you consider it carefully, it becomes a reason If you and I meet, that reason will ultimately turn into hope Count what you are lacking, knowing what is weak-minded is also freedom But when you look bored, you’re more honest than I thought you would be We can, even when we are alone, do our best if we want Possibilities than are born unknowingly The stronger that your light becomes, the more freedom that I can have We’ll confirm the strength that is being drawn out at this place The more freedom that you are granted, the more my shadow stands out We will not lose to a miracle, so call out the next hint It’s because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it The heart is pondering is as it’s always putting heart into things Just what is considered important is different to you and I I’m not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other With what we can do, let’s become stronger one at a time For tomorrow, let’s gather everything and combine it for maximum effort By a speed that is almost dazzling, with a play that takes your breath away Without any exceptions, more and more is passing by me at this place There is just one role to play, it can be intensified and enhanced more With this reaction, this seems more like me than usual The stronger that your light becomes, the more freedom that I can have We’ll confirm the strength that is being drawn out at this place The more freedom that you are granted, the more my shadow stands out We will not lose to a miracle, so call out the next hint }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES